Leaving Darkness and Touching Light
by Break Up Lover
Summary: not axel pov Axel is always late, cheats on Roxas, and doesn't care when they're going out even though Roxas loves him so much. What happens when a stranger helps him out? SorRoku RokuSor Song inspired this is If You Don't Mean it by Dean Gerey


I waited there knowing full well he'd be late. I understand that Axel is like a cat. He's there sometimes but gone the next. I understand all this but it still hurts somehow. I stared out the window of the little café. He told me to meet him here at eight this morning but it's already twelve.

Yuffie came over a couple times and refilled my coffee. I order meals every once in a while and a different drink. I just know this café is going to get my last paycheck. For a while it felt like this was natural. I got used to waiting for him but back then it was just half an hour or so max. Now in days it's a different story.

I stared out at the rain noticing the people rush past attempting to get through it without becoming too wet. I placed my hand under my chin and leaned my head on the window relaxing under the cool feel of the glass. It made my tense body relax if only a little bit.

I could feel a hoarse pain in my throat as though something wanted to get out but was unable. I guess it must be in my head somehow. All of this. I'm just so done with feeling so much pain. Cold sweat covered my face and began to spread to my shoulders and lower back. I know there's nothing out there that can take away this anxiety.

Once it became five I stared at Tifa. Yuffie had left a couple hours ago. I continued to wait knowing it's been eight hours. I'll stay till they close then wait outside. "Yuffie told me how long you had been here for. Sorry honey but I don't think your little friend is coming." She said sounding as though she felt sorry for me.

I tipped her and stood up but instead of walking out of the old style café I walked over to the jukebox and played the song 'If You Don't Mean It' by Dean Gerey. Once the song was playing nice and loud I walked back to my seat and ordered a coke, done with the constant water and coffee.

At eight Tifa started to close up the shop. Apparently it's her special friend's birthday today. I think she called him Reno. That name sounds pretty familiar. As I began to leave the café I saw a flash of red and I grinned nice and wide forgiving him for the twelve hours I've been waiting.

When he got closer I realized the man was different. He wasn't my Axel. Instead this man was Tifa's special friend. "Oh hey there. You're my brother's friend right?" Reno asked me with a confident smirk. I nodded furiously figuring it out.

"Has Axel been with you all day?" I asked happily knowing that this is a great reason not to show up! That means he was there for his brother and he might have lost track of time or couldn't find a way to just go. Reno looked at me curiously then shook his head.

"Nope. He never goes to my parties unless mom makes him. Our mom's kind of dead so that means he's probably not going to show up today." Reno shrugged nonchalantly. My desperate smile shrunk down to a frown and tears welled up. His eyes softened and he hugged me tightly.

"You are one of his nobodies aren't you?" Reno whispered holding me tighter against him. I nodded knowing what he meant. Axel had a way of making you feel like a somebody. He'll go on and on about how us nobodies ought to stick together. It was so sweet at the time and had me entranced. But he doesn't love me… and apparently he's used this hook more than once.

I waved goodbye to them and sat down on the bench wishing the rain would pour down. I started to think about how on most of our dates he'd flirt with anyone in sight. As long as the person is near his age then they were fair game. He'd ignore me completely while he does this… and it hurt.

At ten my body felt like lead. I couldn't move anymore. The rain was pouring and my tears were non-existent. Suddenly as I was beginning to feel as though I should get so sick I'd die an umbrella covered my head. I looked up almost hoping to see red hair but instead I saw brunette. The boy sat down on the bench beside me and continued to hold the umbrella in place.

"Hey there." The boy smiled and looked at me. He reminded me of myself in some ways but I knew he couldn't have any relation to me. "My name is Sora. What's yours?" He asked curiously sounding kind. I don't want kind though. I want pain and suffering. I want to die…

"I'm Roxas." I said hoarsely knowing I have already given up… almost completely done now. I glanced at my watch. 10:45. It's been almost fifteen hours.

"What are you doing here, Roxas?" The boy asked and held my hand. I closed my eyes not minding his touch. It makes no sense to me. Why would a stranger bother caring about me like this?

"I'm waiting for someone." I murmured and flinched slightly when he wrapped his arms around my waist. Does he know I'm gay or something? I don't know… I don't care anymore. I just want to see Axel.

"How long have you been waiting for this someone?" Sora whispered as I leaned my head against his shoulder. It felt nice having someone to rely on for such a simple thing like this.

"Fifteen hours by now probably." I muttered and hugged him tightly opening my eyes just slightly.

"_I think you're so cool Axel!" I grinned and held his hand tightly. He smirked down at me and nodded as though this was a fact. It is though. It has to be. There's no way he's not the best guy ever._

"_I love you Roxas." Axel said running a hand through my hair. My eyes widened and then he kissed me. It was rough and passionate as his hands ran across my body as though trying to memorize me. _

"_Thank you so much for loving me." I whispered and then let him do what he wanted. I've heard the rumors about Axel and how he's bi but no matter what gender you are or what you look like he'll defiantly get in your pants and leave but you'll never be able to regret anything he'd done to you only what you could have done to lose him._

_We're different though. With Axel I can finally be whole and all this loneliness will go away. I'll be able to finally be free. I don't care how long it takes for us to fully become one but I'm willing to stay for as long as it takes. _

_When I woke up the next day he was gone with a note saying he'd gone out. I didn't know this would be the first of many of these little notes that will never explain a thing. He can be gone for a month or a year and this little note would be his explanation. _

"You really love this boy don't you?" Sora asked with a soft smile. I looked at him curiously and then nodded slowly and glanced at the clock once more. I don't know how long I'm going to wait. I almost lost my job today just to wait for him.

"What are you going to do when he leaves you?" He continued causing me to close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I don't know." I replied and stood up.

"I think you've waited long enough too. Are you going to look for him?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side. That's when I saw it. In his big blue eyes I saw something that shocked me. He understands. This boy isn't pitying me. He understands how I feel.

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. "What are you doing here so late at night?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around and almost cried when I saw Axel smirking at me. He looked drunk but I knew he wasn't. Even with the draft beer in his hands.

"I was just passing by." I answered gruffly letting Sora take my hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. I looked up at my boyfriend and noticed him grinning widely.

"Little sap. You waited here since eight didn't you? Well come on then. Let's go. I still love you." He smiled but I didn't walk with him as he started to head out.

"Don't say those words if you don't mean it." I growled angrily. He turned around slowly and looked at me with an arrogant look in his eyes and a cruel smile on his lips.

"Isn't that how you've gotten this far with me? You've listened to every little lie I threw at you and believed it as the truth. You let me keep this relationship incredibly open… it would hurt to lose someone as naïve as you." Axel said in fake disappointment.

"I can live without you. That's enough for me." I said and started to lead Sora away with me. The brunette was rooted to the spot though. He was staring up at Axel in pain.

When the red head noticed him his eyes widened and then he looked away with what looked like guilt. It was shocking to witness but somehow it seemed commonplace. I knew there was something going on that I just didn't understand.

"So this is the kind of life you've been living since I left?" Sora asked softly. He looked disappointed and ashamed. He could barely look at Axel.

"You went off to study abroad and you told me nothing about when you'd be back." Axel shouted angrily and then bit his lip and looked down. Sora looked up at the man angrily.

"I told you one to two years! I informed this of you yet you ignored me completely saying I'd never go! I had to! If it weren't for me then my family would be on the brink of chaos." Sora growled and held me tightly to him. That's when I figured it out.

Sora is Axel's love. I was probably just a replacement until the brunette got back. I see how it is. I began to leave feeling like a third wheel. Sora grabbed my hand and looked at me with a glare as though trying to keep me here with him.

"I love you Sora!" Axel shouted making both of our eyes widen in shock.

"Don't say you love me I don't believe it." Sora growled and then we left leaving Axel alone in the rain. It felt like the whole world was watching us. Somehow the pain wasn't as bad as it had been before. I've loved Axel for two years and now I realize it was all a waste.

"You two loved each other?" I asked curiously and wiped the sweat off my brow.

"He loved me and I cared for him but it's been over for two years." Sora informed me. I could feel a sense of innocence on him that let me know there is no way they would have worked out. Axel is too tainted.

If someone so much as stained their soul then Sora would be too good. I have to keep up if we're-

"What are you thinking about?"He asked with a soft smile leaning in closer to me. I blushed and looked around us to make sure no one was there.

"I was thinking about us." I said honestly looking away. Sora laughed at me and nodded.

"Met too." He answered holding my hand tightly before rushing forward into a nearby restaurant. I knew then that this is real.

I can't get hurt with him.

Never.


End file.
